Granted Wish
by russetfurbr
Summary: What happens after the jogging scene at the park. TWO SHOTS.
1. A Cabin in the Woods

**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction made for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

**A Cabin in the Woods**

"_So you're going," Catherine said with a severe expression that somehow frightened Vincent._

_It wasn't a question._

"_Yeah... I... I've been... thinking about it," he stuttered, not really sure what he was supposed to say. "Look, I don't wanna hurt you, okay? It's just... Alex and I... We have so much to talk about."_

Cat didn't bother to answer anything, she just turned her back on him and started to jog away, but he was faster and grabbed her arm, restraining her, trying to gain time to say what he had to say. Her reaction was fierce and rapid, her hazel eyes darkening with a furious fire that Vincent had never saw before.

"Take that filthy hand off of me if you don't want to be without it!" she hissed, her nostrils widening in her rage.

He felt like he had been electrocuting, like she had emitted a shock that pushed his hand off of her arm instantly.

Filthy! That was what he was, right? Filthy! A Beast!

"Have a good, delusional life, Keller!" were her last words before she took off, reinitializing her jogging.

He just stayed there, watching her running away. Running away from him. Because he was filthy.

It was useless going after her. Why couldn't she understand? He went there to apologize! Why couldn't she allow him to do so? Why was she doing all that something about her?

It wasn't about her. It was about him. And Alex. It was about him getting back his old life. About him being free. About making Alex happy again. About giving her back the ten years of her life she spent grieving him. And freeing JT and Catherine in the process.

Why was that so hard to understand? Why couldn't her be as sweet and comprehensive as Alex? Why couldn't she see how good Alex made him feel?

Delusional? Who was being delusional?

There was nothing delusional on the way Alex made him feel, on the way she looked at him. She made him feel young, happy and carefree. She made him feel deserving. She didn't look at him in fear or pity. She didn't make him feel filthy. She didn't make him feel like a Beast.

So he turned his back on her, too, taking his way back home.

"_Fine! Have it your way! It's better this way, anyway!"_ he thought.

He was going to the cabin with Alex. And he was going to explain everything to her. And then, they would take off to Nigeria. And he would never see Catherine again.

That thought took his breath away. He would never see Catherine again! She wouldn't be a part of his life anymore. His heart contracted in pain. He would never see Catherine again!

"_No! No!"_ he thought, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _"I loved Alex once! I can do that! She hadn't change; I can love her again! I can have a life again! I WILL have a life again!"_

He tried to talk to Catherine once more. Just to let her know when he would leave and that she didn't have to worry. She didn't answer his calls. He went to her apartment. Just to check on her. Just to see if everything was all right. Because it wasn't like her to not answer his calls. But the apartment's windows were closed.

She was there. He knew. He could hear her heartbeat. But the windows were closed. He called. She didn't answer. He saw her looking at the phone. She knew who was calling her.

He went to her fire escape and tapped the window. She looked at him straight in the eyes. She went to the window and – very deliberately, very slowly – closed the curtains.

He would never see Catherine again.

They went to the cabin. Alex parent's cabin. And she was so happy. And everything was intact, exactly how he remembered, exactly how it was when he was human. And he felt an immerse tenderness for that sweet woman that had helped him when he needed the most.

And her lips were so close to his. And she didn't see him as a Beast. And she didn't knew about his secret. And she loved him. And he would take her offer. And he would be happy again. And he would be normal again. And he would human again.

And he would never see Catherine again.

Alex didn't want to talk. She kept spacing out, looking at his lips with seductive eyes. And she was smelling deliciously. And she was so warm. And so close. And so, so happy. And he decided that they didn't need to talk.

He was in control. The serum had worked. He could control the transformation now. He could do that. He could be normal again. She didn't have to know. She didn't have to look at him in fear. She didn't have to know he was filthy. And her lips were so close.

And her lips were so different from Catherine's. And Catherine's lips were so soft and her lips formed her smile. And Catherine's smile was so sweet, so much prettier than Alex's. And Catherine was warmer. And he loved Catherine.

But he would never see Catherine again.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts again. Because he couldn't think about Catherine now. Her windows were closed.

And she knew about the Beast. And she would never see him as Vinnie. And he would always be Beast for her. And she would never be free like he wanted to be. And all he wanted was to see Catherine happy. And he wouldn't see her happy.

Because he would never see Catherine again.

And Alex's lips were there. And she thought he was human. And she saw him only as human. And she was close and warm. And her smell was intoxicating.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and the moment was lost.

He went to see who was it, still dazzled by Alex's scent and lips. And there was Catherine. But that wasn't Catherine. That was just a cop doing her job.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked confused and surprised.

"You have to get out of here! Now! Muirfield is coming!" she answered quickly, coldly, storming inside the cabin and going to the window to look outside.

And she wasn't looking at him.

"Catherine?" Alex called, utterly confused.

But she didn't answer. She just kept looking outside, searching for threats. That wasn't her explanation to give. That wasn't her business. She was there only due to the threat. That wasn't her concern anymore.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked Vincent, a hint of hysteria marring her voice.

"Alex, we need to get away from here! I'm going to get our bags!" he said firmly, avoiding her question.

He heard Alex asking Catherine if there was something going on between them and he froze, waiting for her answer. Catherine told Alex that her being there had nothing to do with that.

"That wasn't a no," the redheaded woman replied aggressively.

"It wasn't a yes, either. Look, nothing had happened between us and nothing will. He's here, with you and I'm just his handler," she said.

So cold. So composed. So professional. Nothing like Catherine.

And hearing her saying that word hurt his heart. Because he heard. He heard the little hint of hesitation when she said that, the pain the word brought to her. And all his love for Catherine came back to him, punching his chest with full force. And he hated himself. He had hurt her. Because he was filthy.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" Alex demanded, obviously loosing the little self control she had.

"I have nothing to explain to you! I own you nothing! I didn't take anything from you! I'm here because I don't want you both to get hurt! Both of you, you hear me? As much as you took everything from me, I don't think you deserve to die because of this! So shut up and be an adult at least once!" Catherine yelled back.

And his heart hurt even more. Because he had hurt her so, so deep. And she said Alex had taken everything from her, but that wasn't true. He was the one that did it. Because he was filthy.

And he would never be normal. Because he was a Beast. And he could never be with Alex. Because he loved Catherine.

They tried to escape, but it was too late. Muirfield was already there and they had to fight. Alex was lost in the middle of the battle for their lives, unable to move or help, too scared with all that life threatening situation to function right. And Catherine got hurt trying to protect her.

Vincent couldn't control himself anymore and the Beast exploded from inside of him in front of Alex. And she screamed. Several times. Scared. So, so scared.

He killed the agents in ultimate Beast fashion, making a bloody mess, ravaging them with a fury he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a long time.

They escaped, but Alex didn't look at him anymore. So, so scared.

They tended to Catherine's wounds in Alex's apartment because the petite female had refused to go to the hospital saying that it would be impossible to explain what happened to her without exposing him.

And then, she went back to her life. Cold, composed and polite. Nothing like Catherine. Later, when he stopped by her apartment to check on her, he noticed her windows closed.

He would never see Catherine again.

He went to Alex. She deserved an explanation. She said that it wasn't necessary, though. That she didn't want to know. She said that he didn't have to worry, that she wouldn't tell anyone. But that wasn't the life she wanted. And that wasn't the man she once knew. And he wasn't the man she loved. And she looked strong. And free. And she had finally made peace with herself. And she didn't want him anymore.

"The funny thing is that I knew something was wrong all along! That something was holding you back! And it's even funnier that what was holding you back wasn't this 'thing' you transform into," she affirmed calmly, comprehensively.

Thing! Because that was what he was, right? A thing! Not human. Not normal. Never human again.

"I hope you can fix things up with Catherine, Vincent. From the bottom of my heart. She's a wonderful woman! She'll make you happy!" she said, kissing his cheek sweetly before closing her apartment's door and leaving him outside.

But she wouldn't make him happy. Because he would never see Catherine again.

**A/N: Do I really have to explain?**

**Italics are lines from the show. I'm sorry if it's not accurate.**

**I don't know if this story is finished yet. Let's see what happens Thursday.**


	2. An Alley in the City

**Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction written for fun. I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way.**

**An Alley in the City**

Vincent heard the phone ringing again. It was early in the morning. He knew that only one person called at that time of the day. But that wasn't his phone to answer. Catherine didn't call him anymore. JT exchanged a few words with her and hung up. She just called JT now. She had never called Vincent again.

The war veteran went to her place a few times. Okay, so not just a few times. He went to her place every night. Remaining in the shadows to not upset her. Just to check on her. To be sure she was safe and well. After all, she got injured. Because of him. After all, she couldn't take proper medical care. Because of him.

She only spotted him there two or three times, though. And Catherine's reaction was always the same. Every single time she looked at him straight in the eyes, took a deep breath and closed the curtains.

And his heart bled every single time. And he thought he deserved that kind of pain. Because he had hurt her profoundly. So, so deep. And he knew she was still hurting. And he could hear her heart skipping a beat every time she closed the curtains. And there was nothing he could do to fix that.

He was Beast.

The ultimate Beast. Because he had hurt the most amazing Beauty.

And he asked Alex to take care of her. And he explained to his ex-fiancée that she had refused to let him help. And Alex promptly went to her. Because she had a good heart. Because Alex wasn't a Beast. And she refused to take Alex's offer. And he could hear the pain on her voice when Catherine apologized to the nurse. Because she couldn't stand being in the presence of the one person that took everything from her.

So sincere. So polite. So broken. Nothing like Catherine.

"Cat said that some agents went to her precinct and that we should be extra careful. She asked me not to go to Evan's morgue for a while and for you to not leave the warehouse until she's sure it's safe," JT informed him in an annoyed tone.

"Okay," Vincent replied, looking at the opposite wall without really seeing it.

"I'm tired of all this! I'm not your errand boy to keep delivering messages! So fix this!" his roommate ordered harshly.

"There's nothing I can do to fix it," he responded lamely.

"If that was true, she wouldn't be calling me," JT said in a matter of fact tone, resuming to his work.

And a little seed of hope sprung inside his heart. And he decided to take a chance. And he sent her red roses. And he saw her smelling the roses. And he saw her eyes watering when they first landed on the roses. And the roses cared a note saying they needed to talk. But Catherine still didn't answer his call after seeing the roses.

She was in a desert alley, inspecting a crime scene while Tess talked to witnesses. He grabbed her from behind. She fought until she realized it was him. She disentangled herself from his embrace as if it was poisoning. He said they needed to talk. She didn't respond. She was looking at the wall over his shoulder. She didn't look at him once.

"I'm sorry!" he said full of sincerity.

"We already covered this part! Anything else you want to discuss or I can go back to my life now?" Catherine replied.

So cold. So professional. So emotionless. Nothing like Catherine.

"I wouldn't do it! I was just too blind with the perspective and hope of a better life!" he tried to explain.

"Too bad that you only had this epiphany after Alex dumped you!" she said plainly.

And she was looking at the wall. She didn't look at him once.

"No! I realized it way before that! I realized it the first time I thought that I would never see you again!" Vincent affirmed with a pleading tone.

"And when was that?" she questioned.

Her voice was cold, emotionless. But he heard. He heard her heart skipping a beat. Somehow he knew the coldness was only protection.

"When you told me to have a good life in the park," he confessed.

For the first time, her eyes landed on his. And there were tears in them.

"And you still went with her..." she whispered.

So much pain!

"I thought I could do it! I thought I could be free! I thought I could let YOU free!"

But that wasn't entirely true. And he knew it. He wanted to be free. And that was his main gold. And everything else became secondary in comparison to his freedom. And he was paying the price now. He had been so selfish!

Because he was Beast.

"When did I ever ask to be free? In fact, I think I made it very clear that I wanted to be tied up," she declared so, so quietly.

Only his enhanced ears could have heard that.

"What can I do? How can I prove it?" he begged.

"Some things simply can't be fixed! Maybe it's just a sign. Maybe this shouldn't have happened in first place," she said.

And her voice was cold. And she was looking at the wall again.

"I have to go back," she informed.

And she was walking away. And he would loose her. And he had to do something. At that precise moment. Because he would loose her. And he couldn't loose her. Because...

"I love you!" he yelled at her back.

And she froze. And he could hear her heart beating frantically. And he heard a little sob. And he couldn't take it anymore. And he ran to her. And he took her in his arms. And she didn't embrace him back, but she didn't pull away either. And he tightened his hold on her. And she broke.

"I love you!" he whispered sweetly, pleadingly, sincerely.

And she cried. And he pulled her even closer.

"I love you!" he repeated.

And he kissed her hair. And he buried his face on her neck.

"I love you!" he said again.

And she clinged to his jacket. And she pressed her face into his chest.

"I love you!" he affirmed once more.

And he couldn't stop saying it. And she couldn't stop crying. And he smiled. Because he wouldn't loose her.

And suddenly, her arms encircled his neck. And suddenly, her mouth was covering his. And suddenly, she was kissing him. And suddenly, he was kissing her back.

And a hunger took over them. And they clinged to each other for dear life. And they couldn't break apart. And the kiss had to go deeper. And the kiss had to go hungrier. And both of them wanted to get lost in each other. And nothing was enough. It would never be enough.

They had to break the kiss for air. But they were still tightly entangled in each other arms. They couldn't break apart. They would never break apart again. They belong to each other. He would never let her push him away again. She would never let him go again.

"I love you!" he affirmed again.

And he was covering her face, her hair, her neck with kisses. And she was biting gently his ear. And nibbling his jaw. And he tasted deliciously. And she loved him. And she would never let him go again. And she would never let him push her away again. And she would never push him away again.

"I love you!" she declared.

And she felt so free. So alive. So happy. And they would never break apart again.

**A/N: I'll say it again: do I really have to explain?**

**About 1x12: **

**Honestly? I thought it was disappointing!**

**Although Vincent admitted at the windowsill scene that he knew he could never be fully happy with Alex, he still was willing to leave Cat behind if all those things hadn't happened. The only time I saw a man in love and turmoil was during the jogging scene. **

**All in all, I still feel like they gave us Vincent going back to Catherine only because Alex rejected him. And that's a punch in my Beastie stomach. **

**I understood all his reasons, but I still didn't see OUR Vincent last night. I was really hoping for more. In my opinion, it wasn't satisfying. **

**And now they show us a promo that suggests that Alex was with Muirfield all along. Although it would explain a lot – including all the times I thought Alex's reactions to Vincent's presence seemed forced somehow – it still makes me thing that Vincent would be with her and not Catherine if she had accepted him. **

**I'm still sad!**

**See ya!**


End file.
